The Raven Calling
by NeLiIsME
Summary: When Sora, an average boy from an average island, wakes up and his room is transported to the Raven King's realm, he instantly blames his best friend Tidus. What he doesn't know, is that he's not so Average after all. Yaoi RS and other parings. Hiatus
1. Answer the Calling

Disclaimer for this and all chapters: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts! I own the plot and any OC's here in. I do not write for profit, rather I enjoy spending my 'nonexistent' life writing fanfiction.

The Raven Calling

Chapter 1

Answer the Calling

Sora hefted his school bag onto his shoulder, running his hand through his unruly chocolate spikes. "Bye mum!" He called out, throwing the front door open and greeting the day.

Sora was your average boy, brown hair, blue eyes, slim build. There wasn't much that could have made him stand out in a crowed. He had a normal mother and father, plenty of friends and a girlfriend who he loved deeply. Yet Sora was anxious, always wanting more.

He walked to school, one hand in his pocket, the other held firmly around the strap of his schoolbag. The sun was shining, just like it should have of the painfully normal school day. Like any other student, Sora had been wishing for a miraculous snow storm, or even a fire to burn the school down.

"Hey Tidus, Hey Waka!" Sora called out to his friends from the Blitz Ball team. "How was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

Tidus, a tall blond haired boy with a dark tan that spoke of too much contact with the sun, put his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Hey Sora my pal!"

"What do you want?" Sora and Tidus had known eachother since they were in diapers. He knew that tone of voice that his best friend used. The mock hurt on his friend's face did nothing to deter his accusation. "I know you Tidus, now what is it?"

"Fine!" Tidus huffed, causing Waka to chuckle. "Shove it Waka, you're already on thin ice!" He shoved the tall, obviously bleached blond. "Piss me off anymore and I'll keep you from my bed all week!"

Flushing, Sora put two hands over his ears. "I'm STRAIGHT! Remember guys?"

Waka seemed to look away, a flush on his face from the thought that any passer-by could have heard about his sex life. Tidus on the other hand, didn't seem phased. " Aw, come on man! You know ya like it!" Sora promptly shoved an elbow in his stomach. "okay, okay. Shesh Sora! Anyways, so um... Can I 'stay' over at your place tonight?"

"Oh god, not again!" Sora shuddered horrified. The last time Tidus had asked to 'stay' over, he had meant for Sora to cover for him if his parents called while he and Waka shacked it up in a hotel somewhere.

"Please?" Tidus pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Fine." Sora tossed his hands up in defeat, his blue eyes loosing some of their luster. "But just so you know, I don't condone illicit relations out of wedlock."

"Thanks pal." Waka chuckled, taking hold of Tidus' hand. "See ya on the blitz, ya?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded as Tidus and Walka left him to finish his walk to school. It always happened like that. He would meet up with them, they would talk for a while before Tidus and Waka would leave, hoping to get one final make-out session in before class started.

_Caw caw caw_

Sora looked up, seeing the raven above him, it's beady eyes staring at him. He felt a shiver run up his spine before he tore his eyes away. "Creepy." He mumbled, picking up his pace to get to school faster.

Destiny Charter.

Hell on earth, and the only school on the island. A jail for the youth, and a pleasure palace for the ruthless ones called teachers. Sora stood outside of the school, looking at it cautiously. "Another day." He mumbled, seeing his friends, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and his girlfriend Kairi.

"Sora!" The redhead raced to her boyfriend's side, smiling as she grasped hold of his hand. "Morning So-ra" She cooed in a sing-song voice.

"Morning Kairi. Where's Namine?" Sora looked around for the girl who had always been glued to Kairi's hip.

"She had an art project, so she went to drop it off at the art club." Kairi explained, leaning her head on Sora's shoulder. She and Namine had been close since they were kids, much like Sora and Tidus. Their parents had often said they should have been twins, after all, their moms had been in labor at the same time.

Sora shook his head, threading his fingers into the girl's hand. "Kairi, wana do something after practice?"

"Oh..." Kairi looked down at her feet. "Actually, I promised Nami that I'd help her out with her art thing after practice."

Sora noticed the crestfallen expression on his girlfriend's face. "Hey, Kairi, stop looking so sad!" He pressed his lips to her forehead. "We can do something some other time. You'll cheer for me during practice right?"

"Who else would I cheer for?" Kairi grabbed her bag as the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch Sora!" She gave him a quick hug before running off into the school building.

The spiky haired brunet sighed deeply, looking once more at the school building.

_Caw caw caw..._

Two sets of beady eyes looked down at Sora this time. The pair of ravens seemed to be assessing him, but he knew it was impossible. "Get a hold of yourself Sora. Just make it through the day." Quickly, he grabbed his bag and made his way into his first class.

Yes, Sora was average, and lived the average life. He had no idea it was going to change.

Sora managed to last through the morning and into the afternoon. He had spent lunch with Kairi and the gang, spent his fifth period class in the bathroom with Tidus, both preferring to ditch government in favor for a game of poker with sticks of gum for wagers. Soon, just like any other day, Sora found himself in his Blitz Ball uniform. The High School senior stood, waiting for the okay to get into the pool.

Across from the blitz dome, what the team affectionately called the 'tank', the cheer squad practiced. Sora could make out Namine on the bleechers, her head engrossed on the project at hand. From what she had told him before, she was sewing a prototype cheer outfit for Kairi.

Sora's eyes followed his thoughts, watching as the cheer captain called out the routine. She saw him and gave him a small smile before returning to her team. Once Sora's eyes had finished their assessment, he returned them to their coach, a tall, gruff looking man with a poor sense of humor. The team affectionately called him 'jackass' though never to his face, Coach Cid would have them tied by their swim truck to the flag pole had they done that.

"Well, little sissy boys, get yer asses into the Tank." Cid grasped Sora by the scruff of the neck, pushing him forward. "Keep it goin'. I want odd against even." The boys knew the man cared about him, he had shown them several times over the passed years they had known him. His attitude was to show the boy's he cared in his own, sick, way.

Sora was the first in the cold water, making sure he had his breathing tool in place.

Yes, Sora was average. The only thing he knew he had going for him was a Blitz Ball scholarship off the islands. Already he had made plans to move as soon as the school year ended. To Sora, it couldn't come soon enough.

_Caw caw caw..._

Sora stopped, the ball in his hand. The ravens were outside of the Blitz Dome, three of them, but they had sounded so close, almost as if they sounded in his ears. The next thing he knew, Cid was lifting him from the tank.

"Fuckin' Retard!" Cid shouted.

What had happened? He had the ball, then the ravens had made him stop. What next? Waka tried to tackle him, and he ended up falling toward the bottom. Shit, what an idiot he was!

"What the FUCK were you Fucking thinkin'!? Stoppin' in the middle o' a goddamned fuckin' tank!" Sora saw that Cid's face was growing purple with rage. He wanted to say something but stopped.

_Caw caw caw..._

There it was again. He looked passed the group of Bitzers and their coach, seeing ten beady-eyed ravens perch on the house lights. He shuddered, managing to sit up. "Sorry Coach." He mumbled, shaking water from his hair.

"I'm going to hit the showers and head home, okay Coach?" Sora saw Cid's face soften ever so slightly.

"Whatever punk." He quipped, shoving Sora in the direction of the shower. "Just don't let it happen again."

Not wanting to look at anyone, Sora kept his head down, even after he took a shower and got his clothes on. He would call Kairi later that night to let her know he was okay.

The whole way home, he felt as though he was being watched. The feeling didn't lessen, even as he arived home. "Mom, I'm home!" He called out, setting his things down by the door.

The house was quiet.

"Mom?" He ended up in the kitchen, finding a note left by his mother.

_Sora sweetie,_

_Your father came home early today. We're going to spend the next two days on the mainland. Your father has business up there. Love you sweetie, there's money in the usual spot. _

_Love you lots,_

_Mom_

Sora sighed, tossing the note away before opening the freezer. He lifted up the bag of frozen peas, slipping out forty dollars. " Good old mom." He grumbled, pocketing the money. He'd put it away in his savings for when he moved out. It wasn't like his parents ever expected him to actually use the money they left him.

"Great, the house to myself." He sighed, heading up the stairs. He felt another chill rush up his spine as he shut his bedroom door. "What the he--"

_Caw caw caw_...

Outside of his room, Sora could see at least fifty ravens, lined up and staring inside Sora's window. It wasn't natural! As quickly as he could, Sora pulled his shutters tight, closing the curtains for good measure. He flopped back on his bed, the sky-blue blankets becoming rumpled around him. Before he knew it, Sora had fallen asleep.

Yes, Sora _was_ an average boy. He _had_ an average life. He _lived _a normal life.

_Caw caw caw..._

Sora frowned, blinking his eyes open. When had he fallen asleep? He looked around his room, seeing that nothing was out of place. "Crap, I didn't call Kairi!" Sora pulled himself off his bed, tossing his door open. What he saw, took his breath away.

Outside of his bedroom was not his hallway as it should have been. In place of the rest of his house were stones and dirt and water and plants and...

Sora closed the door, opening it again for the same result. The prossess was repeated three more times before he decided to keep the door shut. If this was a joke of Tidus' again he would kill his friend. It was NOT funny. He had no idea how Tidus would have managed to bring his room into the middle of nowhere, but he would be damned if he let the other get away with it.

_Caw caw caw.._

Sora threw open his curtains and lifted his shutters.

Oh god!

He was located on a cliff, with nothing but a sheer drop into a very small river below. Chances were that the river wasn't so small, but from the distance it looked like someone had drawn it there with a colored pencil. Above him were hundreds of crows, circling, and waiting. Each one was calling out as if in victory. Suddenly, Sora got the feeling he was no longer on Destiny Island.

TBC


	2. The Dr'ell

The Raven Calling

Chapter 2

The Dr'ell

Bright aqua eyes looked at the sky, their owner having long since left the world for the confines of his own daydreams. He loved the sky far more than anything else in the Raven Realm. For Riku, prince of the earth tribe, the sky was the one thing he had never been able to attain. He had looks, pale skin and long silver hair, and he had power. None of that mattered to a prince who had no one else.

Riku sat up, feeling a slight wind caress his bare chest. His lower half was clad in a black silk loin cloth that covered just enough and wasn't cumbersome. He grabbed at his sword, the ruby-studded hilt glimmering in the midmorning sunshine. It had been a gift from the fire prince of the south.

A gentle wicker to his right caused the prince to sigh. "Shira, what is it girl?" He turned to his horse, the fine mare was midnight black with a silver-white star on her knows. He named her Shira, the Earth Country's name for Skyfly.

Another wicker came as well as hoof stamps. "Ravens?" He frowned. Most the birds kept to the island mountain of Alzebeth. The birds rarely left their lord's dominion. "What's over there?" He frowned, seeing nothing but trees.

Cautously, Riku jumped on Shira's back. "Come on girl." He grasped the thick black mane tightly, his bare feet tucked against the horse's sides. She took of like a bullet, long legs taking everything in stride.

Riku loved the feeling of the wind in his hair and the sun on his back. He took a deep breath, smelling the horse's sweat, the river's water and the earth's soil along with a sweet scent that he couldn't pinpoint.

It didn't take long to reach the forest, Shira's slowing steps and edgy nature alerting Riku that something was wrong. "Stay here girl, I'll be back." He slipped from the horse's back, not really wanting to leave his precious friend, but opting to go off on his own just the same.

_Caw caw caw_

Riku shuddered as the ravens overhead circled. They were foul creatures, almost as evil as their master. He hurried along, letting the forest aid him in his trip. The soul of the earth seemed to come up, leading Riku forward.

"What's there?" He asked, pointing out a little ways. He was no longer walking, but the earth seemed to shift under his feet, guiding him to the strange looking box. The earth stopped just outside of the strange contraption. He hadn't noticed before, but the oversize crate was covered with dark birds.

He picked up a rock, tossing it at an opening. The last thing he expected was for something to shatter. He tucked his head under his arms, crouching down. He felt the comfort of his sword at his hip and took a deep breath before he decided to stand once more.

"Hello?" Riku called out, not expecting anyone to say anything.

"OH MY GOD!"

Riku's eyes grew wide as he sprang into action. Using his shoulder, he ran at the part of the box that looked the weakest. It only took a moment before the door was knocked off it's hinges, clattering on the floor with Riku on top of it.

"OH GOD! TIDUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Riku had to put his hands over his ears as the piercing shriek met his ears. "Quiet! Damn you, quiet!" He shouted right back at whatever was making that noise.

Sora paused mid-scream. "Oh." He scratched the back of his head, leaning down. "Did Tidus put you put to this? I know he;s had some pretty lame jokes before, but moving me and all my stuff into some one-room house on the edge of a cliff." He reached out his hand, placing it in Riku's line of Vision.

Lifting his head, Riku hesitantly sought out the eyes of the person talking to him. This boy was dressed strangely. Was he a prisoner of the box? "Who are you?"

"Sora." Blue eyes met aqua, and for a moment, Sora wasn't sure if he would be able to break eye contact.

Riku felt a cold chill run up his spine as the cawing outside became louder. He took a shuddering breath as his ears began to ring with power. The power signature was very unique with a haunting aura. "The Raven King." He whispered, grasping Sora's hand. "What does he want with you?!" He snapped, glaring down at the boy.

One minute Sora was staring into the strange man's eyes, the next he felt pain as his wrist was tugged forcefully. "W-who?"

"The Raven King!" Riku spat the words, already beginning to tug Sora from the house. He couldn't believe that creature was coming off his island for this boy! He didn't look a day over fourteen summers and he was dressed in strange clothes. Was he a prisoner of the retched king? Regardless of the answer, Riku pulled the boy forcefully from the house, having him yank and tug in vain. When his feet hit the soft soil it began to move, towing Sora along with him.

"Let go of me!" Sora used his free hand to try to pry the strong grip from his arm. He could feel the bone bruising under the unforgiving hand. "You're hurting me!"

Riku turned to glare at Sora, but found he was unable to come close when he saw the pained and confused expression in his sky-like eyes. They were well away from the box when the shouts of the Raven King were heard.

Both Sora and Riku shuddered. "Once we get to Shira we'll make haste to the Dr'ell." He loosened his grip on Sora's arm, but didn't let go.

"What was that?" Sora finally asked, chills still racing up and down his spine.

"The Raven King. The most powerful and unmatched evil." Riku sighed in relief when Shira came into view.

"A horse?!" Sora took a step back, only to be stopped by the grip still holding him in place. "Look, I don't know you or this Raven King guy, but I just want to go home."

"Quiet Sora." Riku hoisted the teen onto Shira's back, climbing on behind him. "To the Dr'ell Shira."

The horse took off, causing Sora to cry out and press his face to the horse's neck. He felt stong arms around him, keeping him in place. _Oh god! Kairi, what have I gotten myself into?!_ He thought, shutting his eyes tightly.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Morning Nami!" Kairi giggled, lacing her fingers with the shy blond.

"Morning Kairi." She smiled a little, holding onto her girlfriend's hand. "We going to see Tidus and Waka practice today?"

"Yup." Kairi placed a kiss on Namine's hand. "Well, see you at lunch, kay?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey Waka, does it ever feel like we're forgetting something?" Tidus snuggled next to Waka, playing affectionately with his hair.

"Hmm... Sometimes, ya." Waka sighed, content to have his lover next to him, even if they couldn't do any more while at school. "But what?"

"I don't know... Didn't we used to have another friend on the island?"

Waka thought for a moment. "Ya know... I can't remember."

"Well, it's not important. We have Pence, Olette, Hayner, Nami, and Kairi.. We don't need anyone else." Tidus looked up into the sky, all thoughts of what he lost leaving. "Hey look, it's a raven."

_Caw caw caw_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sora took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was no longer on Destiny Island, and he was stopped at a river with a man who wore next to nothing. Top t off with for some insane reason he had his hands tied in front of him with a lead attached to a horse who received better treatment than him. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement.

The deep breath caught Riku's attention and he looked at the boy who he'd taken from the clutches of evil. "Stop sighing." He instructed, motioning for his horse to move along the current of the Dr'ell. "We don't want your brooding to bring the ravens on us."

Sora growled as the horse began to drag him along. "Well maybe if I wasn't tied to a freaking HORSE!" He spat, tugging firmly at the lead.

"I'll let you go once we reach my forest. If you don't want to walk I'll carry you." Riku seemed to be totally serious, causing Sora to blush.

"No." He turned his gaze away. What kind of hell did he end up in? Nearly naked men and vile evil creatures that were out to get him?! This was not the normal way of things.

"It's just through there." Riku pointed to a forest, packed with thick trees. Already they had been surrounded by trees, but these put any that Sora had seen to shame.

Sora felt his body begin to tingle as he walked through what seemed like fog. He closed his eyes, trying to keep up with the horse. One minute he could see, then the next everything melted into a hazy white. Sora took three more steps before the haze lifted.

Hundreds of Trees were spread out before him, all connected by threads of some sort. Sora took note that the Trees were hallow and large enough to comfortably house at least fifty humans. He gueesed that the trees were at least ten car length's wide and they were taller than the skyscrapers that they had on the mainland. "Is this your forest?"

"Welcome to the wood of the Dr'ell." He motioned, taking the lead from Sora's hands. "I needed you connected to Shira to get here. The woods don't take kindly to strangers." Riku ruffled Sora's hair, pushing him forward. "Come, I'll take you to my hall."

"Wait just a minute!" Sora shook his head. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours and the stanger had yet to tell him his name. "I don't know you!"

"Riku." The aqua eyed prince noticed that Sora only gained a startled expression and more confusion. "You're Sora, I'm Riku, Prince of the Earth and overseer of the wood of the Dr'ell. I'm one of four princes in Alzebeth, well, formally four princes. Now there are three, The sky people died out years before any of us were born." He motioned offhandedly, tugging Sora with him.

"TanTan! I'm home!" Riku called out as he shoved Sora through a moss covering and into a tree.

"RIKU!" A small wood sprite circled down from the darkness of the tree. "Master Riku brought a guest!" TanTan hovered in front of Sora, the ball of green light almost blinding him.

"Turn on the lights." Riku shook his head, running his hand through his silver locks. The sprite left, humming as it made it's way up. As if on cue, thousands of other sprites began to glow, lighting the inside of the tree.

"My god..." Sora was left breathless. It looked like the inside of a palace carved right into the tree. A spiral stair led up to the upper levels, while the main hall held picture reliefs carved right into the wood like a tapestry. "You live here?"

Riku chuckled. "You should see the water palace, its made of coral and the fire palace is built in the side of Mount Vieladerie, a highly active volcano to the south."

"This is amazing." He breathed, slightly tanned fingers reaching up to ghost across the surface.

"I imagine it's nothing compared to the Sky palace of the west." Riku shook his head. "No one I know has ever seen it, but it's said to be made up of clouds."

"Clouds are overrated!" Sora quipped, turning his attention to another relief. "Besides, I prefer the earth to the sky."

Riku shook his head. "Well, we're safe from the ravens now. I assume you are hungry?" He asked, but was answered by the loud rumble of Sora's stomach. He flushed remembering he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. "Lets go to the dinning hall."

Sora let himself be lead into one of the rooms on the first floor, his eyes growing wide. There in the center of the room was a large table, big enough to sit a hundred, if not more people. It was carved right out of the tree along with chairs. Sora thought it was a bit odd to find that the chairs were carved into the wood, but when they moved on their own, shifting to let him sit, he rethought his assessment.

Moments later TanTan returned with a horde of other green lights, carrying trays of what could have only been food. He watched as a plate was set in front of him, as well as a pair of sticks, one with a spoon attached to the end. He looked at the utensils with a wary expression.

Riku didn't wait for the sprites to finish before he started to eat. He brought a piece of deer meat to his lips, chewing it slowly. He seemed to have no problem using the odd 'silverware'. Sora watched for a moment before trying it himself. His first attempt failed miserably, when he dropped his meat three times. Riku just chuckled at his antics.

"Use your hands if you can't figure it out."

With a sigh, Sora picked up a piece of meat. Already he could tell he wasn't going to like meals. He would have to learn how to use those damned sticks.

When Sora finished the last of his, what he thought was, grape juice, he looked over at Riku. "So, why am I here?"

"That is what I'd like to know."

Riku's eyes widened, and he looked up, seeing a woman he hadn't seen in years. "Tiffa?"

"Yeah Riku." Tiffa smirked, turning her attention back to the boy. "The ravens are going nuts in the south-wood. I came to check up on Dr'ell." Her breasts were hardly covered by the black band around them, and she wore a loincloth similar, if not identical to Riku's. "I take it this boy has something to do with it?"

Sora gulped, looking back and forth between Riku and the strange woman, Tiffa. "Vincent is worried about the North-wood. We can all feel the Raven King grow restless."

"Tiffa, this is Sora. I found him on the edge of the east wood, by the cliff. There were ravens everywhere." Riku and Sora both shuddered. "The Raven King was looking for him, and when I took him, we heard his shouts."

Tiffa saw the shudder, cocking her head to the side. "Riku, I think it would be wise you migrate to the West-wood of Nayar by the end of the cycle."

Sora was growing impatient. "Stop all this! I don't understand what's going on! I just want to go HOME!"

Riku glared at Sora. "Well tough luck kid, because until we can find someone who knows how, your ass is stuck here."

Without thinking, Sora's hand smacked across Riku's face. Everything stood still, as if afraid to move. Finally, it was Tiffa to break the silence. "Perhaps TenTen should show Sora to a room." It wasn't a question, and without another word, Tenten began to yank Sora by the hair, pulling him from the room.

When Sora was gone, Riku placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Riku, I'm sure the boy had no idea what he was doing. It's not like he really asked you to have sex with him."

Riku laughed, almost bitterly. "Yeah, your right. Who would?"

"Riku." Tiffa bit her lower lip, knowing just how lonely her dear friend was. "Don't let it get to you. I'm sure you'll find someone for you. Earth and Sky, they belong together. I'm sure that one day you'll find your sky.

"But when Tiffa?" Riku's voice sounded so dejected and miserable. "I'm going to the Council. They will want to know the ravens have been spotted outside the island."

Tiffa only nodded and watched as he left.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC

Thanks TEWG & 801!

I'm glad you like this story. It's actually nothing like Inuyasha. I've only seen like one episode of that show, so I wouldn't know how to make it like that.


	3. The Fate of the Sky

The Raven Calling

Chapter 3

The Fate of the Sky

Sora was on the steps when Riku returned to the 'tree house'. The silver haired prince eyed the strange teen, the memory of the slap all too fresh in his mind. He knew that was how Roxas and Axel had met, but it wasn't the same. As opposites, they were meant for each other, but it had been years since anyone saw a sky child.

"Riku?" Sora's voice broke him from his musings. He looked down at the brown haired teen, marveling at his spikes for a moment.

"What?" He didn't sound too pleased, especially after his meeting with the council. Riku scratched the back of his neck, clearly annoyed with the matter.

"Look. I'm sorry I hit you. I was just so... so _angry_." Sora sighed, slumping a little on his perch. He'd seen Tiffa leave about an Hour before Riku had come home. "Tiffa left a message for you. She said she was going to find someone and that she would see you in the Western forest."

Riku nodded, knowing exactly who Tiffa was going to look for. "She's gone to the northern forest to track Roxas' cousin. Someone knows him up there. And _we_ are going West."

The expression on Sora's face was priceless in Riku's opinion. His bright sky colored eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth hung open slightly. He almost reminded Riku of a deer, caught by the hunter. "You mean I'm going with you?"

"I have to take you. I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't have you." Riku chuckled, shaking his head. "The council doesn't want to Risk the Dr'ell. As soon as I get Shira and Nanki ready we'll set out."

"W-wait! You mean I have to ride a horse?!" Sora was not sure he could do that. The creatures were large and he had little balance as it was. "I can't even ride a bike!"

Riku ignored the strange comment, rolling his eyes. "Well we could take Gaarenthia, but the ravens would be sure to spot us. It's not wise to draw too much attention to yourself when those creatures are out. They might alert their master."

Sora slumped. "What is a Gaarenthia?"

"Gaarenthia is our resident skysinger." Sora's confused expression made Riku elaborate. "Our dragon."

Sora jumped up with a start. "I'll take the horse." His eyes were wide, and he looked paler than before. "God you people are so freaking strange!" He gripped his head, pulling at his spikes.

"Sora, we need to get you dressed. You don't look like a child of earth." Riku tugged on Sora's arm, leading him up the stairs. As they passed, green lights flicked to life, illuminating their passing.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Sora once again let himself be pulled by the strange prince. "Why the hell isn't anything normal anymore?" He mumbled under his breath.

Riku came to an abrupt stop, motioning for the pixies to light up the room in front of him. When he stepped in, the room lit up, revealing a bathing chamber. "We'll get you cleaned up and dressed like a child of the earth before we leave. We have to do something about your hair though."

Sora swatted at the hands that suddenly began to assault him. "Woah there!" He backed out of the room. "I'm not gay." He insisted, his face turning a deep scarlet. "Don't try to undress me! I can bathe on my own."

Riku just gave Sora a wary look before backing out of the room. "I'll bring you a change of clothes then." The silver haired prince sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the trip with Sora. He was sure that the foreign boy would complain the whole way. He was used to moving in silence alone, so the thought of having to spend it with the same person who complained about the ten miles from West Wood to Dr'ell sent chills down his spin.

Returning to the bathing hall, Riku promptly knocked on the door. "Sora, I'm sending TanTan in with your clothes."

"Alright. I'm almost done!" Sora cried out, his reply muffled by the wood of the door.

No more than five minutes after TanTan left Sora's clothes inside the room, did Riku hear a shriek. He bolted in the room, thinking that somehow the Raven King had managed to break through the forest-fog without alerting him. What met his eyes was not what he expected.

Sora stood, sporting a loincloth much like his own but in a deep sapphire blue color. His whole body seemed to flush a bright red. "I can't wear this! It covers NOTHING!" He shrieked, covering his face with his hands.

Riku whistled, slightly pleased with what he saw. With the clothes Sora had been wearing, he hadn't seen the muscles he sported. What he'd once taken for puny and almost awkward was actually lithe and strong. He looked much like Roxas, and it was obvious that Sora was a strong swimmer. "Come, let me fix your hair." Riku was a little disheartened to see that the spikes were natural and already starting to form once more. He's need to work fast if he wanted a disguise for the teen.

"What are you planning to do to my hair?" Sora's eyes went wide once more as he stepped back until his back was pressed against the wood of the wall.

"Don't be a sapling." Riku rolled his eyes, taking out a wooden comb. "I'm just going to brush it and perhaps put something over it to keep it from spiking up. If the Raven King sent for you, he must know what you look like."

Blinking, Sora just mumbled an 'oh', before letting Riku have at him. It felt good, having someone brush his hair. He remembered how Kairi had always cuddled with him, petting his hair affectionately. He loved that feeling. Sora didn't catch himself purring and leaning into Riku's touch.

"I take it you always act like a kit when someone pays attention to you." Riku chuckled, taking a silver circlet and placing it around Sora's head. The soft spikes had been combed down, and the circlet kept them from sticking back up. A tiny tear shaped sapphire dangled in the center of his forehead. "It's befitting."

"I look like a whore." Sora hissed as TanTan placed Silver bangles around his wrists and ankles.

"I'm unsure of the meaning of your word, whore." Riku frowned, pondering the thought over in his head. "If you wish to call yourself that, you may." He shrugged, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "You are dressed in the guise that the council saw fitting to give you after your display at the dinning table."

"I only hit you! Besides, I said I was _sorry!"_ Sora stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "It's not like I asked to warm your bed or anything."

Riku laughed, holding his sides. "W-what? What's so funny?!"

"Y-you did!" Riku gasped, bending down and crouching on the balls of his feet.

"I did not!"

That caused a new round of laughter to spill from Riku's chest. He had tears in his eyes. Somewhere within his mind, he knew it wasn't funny, but he kept laughing. Perhaps his laughter was a defense to keep him from hurting, after all, he knew Sora hadn't meant it.

When Riku finally calmed, he looked up, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "That... felt great." He breathed heavily, trying to regulate his heartbeat.

"Haha. Laugh at the foreign boy's expense." Sora placed his hands on his hips, scowling.

"I had to laugh at someone." Riku shrugged, instantly sobering. "No matter your intentions, for your actions, you shall be reduced to hiding within the guise of a 'whore' as you call it. You needn't worry, it's not like I plan to touch you. I'm destined to be with the sky."

Riku's voice held a sudden longing, and Sora couldn't help but notice. Somehow, he hadn't been worried about Riku touching him. "But I thought there were no sky people left."

Riku just smiled bitterly, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on Sora, we need to leave the Dr'ell before the Raven King tracks you here."

The two of them ended up down the stairs once more and waiting outside. "Don't worry Sora." Riku offered a comforting smile. "Nanki is docile." He laced his fingers together for Sora to use them as a boost up.

It took a moment for Sora to size up the horse. She was beautiful. Her coat, much like Shira's was black and glossy, but her feet were snowy white. A small tear-like spot on her nose was the only other patch of white on her. Her eyes were a glossy black, and she snorted affectionately. "You sure?" He asked after a moment. When Riku nodded, he took the initiative an stepped onto Riku's hand, kicking his other leg over. The silver ribbons braided into her main caught in the breeze, snapping. They were the only sound for a long moment. "Thank you." He mumbled, cutting the silence.

"You're welcome." Riku chuckled, mounting Shira effortlessly. Sora found himself watching Riku's muscles ripple with the movement before he blushed and looked away. "Lets ride out, it's a long way to the West-wood."

Sora took a deep breath. "I had the feeling it was."

"Nanki knows the way, there's no need for you to do much besides sit and look pretty. She follows Shira." Riku signaled for Shira to start moving, leading the pair out of the Dr'ell.

"Have you ever been to the West?" After some time , Sora grew bored of the silence that his riding partner seemed inclined to keep.

There was a long pause, and for a moment Sora didn't think Riku would answer. He was about to say something about the silence trying to kill him when Riku spoke at last. "No. Not many have. We will need to find a sky-born to cross into those boundaries."

"I wonder what it's like." A smile crossed on Sora's face when he thought of it.

"I wish I knew. There is a cliff in the west with no way up. We call it West Wall." Riku stopped Shira, letting her drink from the river. Without any prompting, Nanki did the same. "As far as I know, it wasn't there until the Sky people died out."

"What happened to them?" The blue eyed teen ran his fingers affectionately through Nanki's hair.

Riku didn't answer, just motioned for the horses to move out again with a whistle. Sora chose to remain silent, in case he had tread upon a topic that might have made Riku mad. His silence was rewarded when the prince began to speak once more. "The Raven King killed them. He'd once been a great magi of the sky, but he'd always had a fascination with the death birds. When the former sky prince took away his status for using the death magics, the Raven King grew angered and one by one, he used his magics to kill the sky people." He took a deep breath, his body shuddering.

"I used to dream of a sky-child when I was little." Riku looked up, watching the sun as they passed. "He'd always cry out that he was alone and lost. I used to think that he wanted me to find him, but no matter how many times I tried to find him, I never could." He chuckled bitterly, looking back at Sora. "I never even saw what he looked like. He was just a shadow in my dreams when I woke. I stopped dreaming of him, and I can only assume that the Raven King killed him."

Sora frowned, shudders running up and down his spine. "You can't think like that Riku." He looked up at the sky as well, seeing nothing but an endless blue. "I'm sure he just went far away. He'll come back again."

"You're far too optimistic." Riku grumbled, noting that the sun would be setting soon.

"Well you're a pessimist then." Sora huffed, crossing his arms. He quickly uncrossed them, pressing on Nanki's back to adjust himself. His backside felt so sore!

"I'm realist. There's a difference." Riku stopped the horses at an outcrop of rocks. "We can stay here for the night." He jumped from Shira effortlessly, walking to Naki in order to help Sora down. He noticed how stiff Sora was and chuckled. "Saddle sore?"

He winced. "Yes."

"It's natural." Riku shook his head, guiding Sora to sit on one of the rocks. "I'll set things up here. I wish TanTan could have come to help, but she can't leave the Dr'ell."

"Why is that?" Sora wondered why Riku wouldn't bring the pixie with him. It was obvious he relied on her when they were at his home.

"Dr'ell pixies must remain in the Dr'ell. They are the forest, and the forest is them. Without them, there would be no Dr'ell. They cannot leave the boundaries or they die, and their tree dies along with them. I'd rather not lose my home." Riku chuckled.

"Wait, TanTan's tree is your home?" Sora's eyes grew wide.

"Yes. And if she were to die, the rest of the forest would follow. She is their leader and as such, they would follow her to death." Riku set up a circle of rocks and sticks. "I'm going to start a fire here, so be careful. The wind seems to be picking up, but if we keep it small we shouldn't have a problem."

Sora watched, his gaze fixated on Riku's ministrations. The silver haired prince took out a packet of red dust, sprinkling a pinch onto the sticks. Almost instantly, flames started to lick at the sticks, smothering them with a fascinating grace. He looked between the fire and the prince before he came to the conclusion that there was much more that he didn't know.

"So, can everyone here use magic?"

Riku frowned, thinking the question over for a moment. "I've never heard of someone who couldn't use the magics of their clan." He finally said. "Though I've also never heard of someone without a clan to begin with. I would assume you would be of the water people in the north, had I not seen your strange box with my own eyes."

Sora chuckled, shaking his head. "I like the water. Back home, my friends and I always played Blitz Ball. I'm planning to get off Destiny on a scholarship. I have plans to make it to the mainlands and play for the Tranverse Marionettes."

Riku frowned, hardly understanding a word that Sora was saying. "It sounds like a nice dream."

Both Sora and Riku remained silent as the sun died behind the horizon, splashing the sky in gold and pink. They ate in a silence slightly less than comfortable and when they were finished, Riku finally decided to break the silence again.

"You know, I have a dream too."

"Hm?" Sora looked up at the sky, the sun having gone down already, leaving the world dark. The only light that they had were the dieing embers that had once been their fire.

"My dream is to be united with the sky. It used to be the dream of many earth children, but now it seems like the most impossible dream. Fire still has Water, but without Sky, Earth will always remain alone." Riku paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I don't want to be alone." He locked eyes with Sora, deep endless blues meeting glossy aqua.

"You know what Riku?" The brunet turned his eyes back to the sky, feeling a warm tingle run up his spine. "My name, Sora, means Sky where I come from. I never really thought of it, but your name means Earth."

Riku turned on his side, looking more closely at Sora. "That's kinda ironic." He chuckled, pulling a blanket from on Shira's back. "You cold Sora?"

"Mm... A little." He admitted.

"There's only one blanket, we'll need to share." Riku placed the blanket over the two of them. Sora didn't seem to mind. To him it was just another friend to share a blanket with. He and Tidus had shared a blanket smaller than the one he and Riku shared on many occasions when they camped out on the small island off the coast of Destiny.

"Night Riku." Sora used his arm as a pillow, resting on his side.

"Night Sora." The prince took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It didn't take long for Sora to fall asleep, but Riku found he was unable to sleep as well. His eyes gazed skyward and he placed his hands behind his head for a makeshift pillow.

"Earth and Sky." He whispered, staring up at the stars that dotted the sky. "I wonder if there are other worlds out there, besides this one and Sora's..." He liked to think that the sky people went to the stars instead of dieing the way he knew they had.

Riku had no idea how long he stayed looking up at the sky, but soon, he was asleep. The last thing he remembered was wishing he could dream of his Sky once more.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

TBC


End file.
